Character Approval/Echo Provasi
Crystal 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Echo's parents were not a very pleasant couple. They were both talentless, and weren't respected. No one was nice to them, and every hated them. Echo had the same problem while in school. Everyone didn't like her, or it least pretended not to. No one day with her, everyone through a fit when they had too study or partner up with her,and everyone pranked her. A lot of people said Echo would never manifest, and would stay a worthless talentless. But Echo never gave up trying. She manifested later as a Charger. Everyone was shocked. They hated the fact that they were wrong, and were even more mean to her. Echo's life became even more hard as she struggled to control her ability. It would act up, calm down, be super wild, and stuff like that, depending on her emotions. Echo tried so hard and worked hard to control it. Nothing she did worked. Echo ended up being sent to Exilium because she kept burning things, electrifying things, hurting others, and things like that. Echo didn't care when she arrived. Everyone there was more open and she got a lot of friends. Echo learned to control her ability more, but has to stay calm so her ability doesn't react. When Echo was 15, she got really upset at a kid named Travis, and her ability acted up. He ended up seriously hurt at the hospital, and Echo was given restrictions, constant watch, and several severe punishments. No one knows the specifics, but there is a rumor that Travis said many hurtful things. Including criticizing her and her family, accusing her of many different things, and several other things. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Echo can be very nice, until she gets ticked.off and upset. When she is upset, she struggles to control her ability. She practices whenever she can, and is getting better control, but can still lose it. She can be very nice, happy, energetic, friendly, and caring. But can also be a bit rude. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Echo has chestnut hair and silvery blue eyes. Her Model is Nicole Anderson 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Echo is good at drawing, getting good grades, angering others, and getting into trouble. She wants to get better control of her ability. She's not good at keeping it cool, controlling her ability, and staying out of trouble. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are ''not ''Talentless. (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved